This invention relates generally to closure members such as closure members on compacts for cosmetics or other containers and more particularly to a combined hinge and boss assembly for pivotally connecting such closure members into operating position which offers a designed resistance to the movement of such closure member from closed to opened position and vice versa.
Compacts for powder, rouge and other cosmetics are well known devices and conventional prior art compacts have the closure or cover member pivotally hinged to the base member for movement of the cover member from opened to closed position so that they require a conventional interference type clasp unit for sealing the closure or cover member to the base member which interference clasp unit will be located a spaced distance generally opposite from the pivotal hinge means provided on the compact.
Various prior art containers for use as compacts or vanity cases are known wherein the pivotal hinge means and the clasp or latching assembly are disposed at the same side or edge of the compact as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,318 and 2,404,558.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,607, a spring latch and hinge mechanism for compacts or other containers establishes design forces to provide a predetermined pressure for maintaining the compact in the closed position, and a designed resistance to the closing and to the opening of the closure or cover member with respect to the associated base member on which the closure member is pivotally connected. This is accomplished by taking advantage of the inherent strength and thermal memory of the plastic materials from which the compacts are molded.
The present invention provides a unique and improved latch mechanism for compacts or other containers in which a boss member is disposed relative the hinge mechanism so as to advantageously utilize the force that must be exerted on the closure member during closing movement and during opening movement relative to the base member. The boss member is made of a material that is generally harder than the material for the closure member and the base member. The boss member can be formed so that in assembled position it is either essentially rigid and non-resilient and therefore will not yield on closing movement of the closure means on the compact or containers or alternatively the boss member can be formed so that it will readily flex on closing movement of the closure member. The nature of the functions of the boss member that is whether rigid or flexible will permit a wide range of closing variations in accordance with the present invention depending on the application or use for any given compact or container.